The Saiyan Race
by FluffyBeta
Summary: When a wish to bring Goku back from the netherworld goes wrong how will Goku and friends cope? This story follows the events of DragonBall Z with changes based on Goku having his gender swapped on King Kai's planet. I do not own DBZ or any other thing I use in this story, if I create it I will say it is my own creation. Hope you enjoy


**disclaimer, I own none of this except things of my own creation which if you like to use must ask my permission first, this if my first fan fiction so please keep an open mind**

The time had come, the year was up and the saiyans had landed. Already having destroyed a entire city in one blow they discovered two abnormally high power levels out in the mountainous region, perhaps this was Kakarot and that.. what was it Namek? Vegeta signaled Nappa and they headed straight at it taking their time and letting the earthlings fill with fear, Vegeta smirked thinking about how he would soon have the ability to destroy the fiend who kept him captive his whole life, Frieza.

...

"...Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan's eyes got wide with the realization that two near invincible powers were coming

Piccolo looked at the kid he had trained over the past year and scowled, it was not his normal scowl, Goku wasn't back from his training in otherworld and the rest of Earth's defender's were nowhere to be found "Kami, this isn't good" Piccolo cursed under his breath so the kid wouldn't hear him "Gohan, it's alright we trained for this remember?" The green man chuckled "We might not even need your father"

Gohan suddenly realized that his father wasn't here, Piccolo could read the thoughts off the expression on the young kids face, the green man focused and tried to telepathically contact his counterpart, the Guardian of Earth, "Kami, where is Goku? We need him now!" The green demon demanded. Shortly after his out reach he revived a response from the old man assuring him that all of the dragon balls had been collected and the wish was being made. As piccolo was wrapped up in his telepathy and paid no mind to the four fighters approaching, the Z fighters. The whole group was gathered, Yamcha, who stood proud and tall like there was nothing that could beat him, Tien, who bore a similar facial expression to Piccolo, and then there was Chiaotzu who no one could really discern except Tien. Finally Krillin, he seemed to be very exceptional for a human, he wasn't quite the tallest person ever in fact the only person shorter than him was Chiaotzu, and yet he still managed to be able to be on par with even Gohan with power, there was a special ability within him.

Suddenly the former monk looked up, "It's time, fellas" he said somberly as they could all sense two large Ki's heading straight towards them and closing in

...

At Kame house

"Arise Shenron! Come forth and grant us our wish!" The aqua haired woman yelled.

"You who have summoned me, speak your wish so that I may grant it" the eternal dragon spoke in a booming voice, Bulma never quite got used to it even though she had summoned the dragon balls numerous times over her life. She quickly worked out a way to word the wish to bring Goku back, the dragon was never generous when you weren't specific. She thought, then spoke up "I wish that Son Goku, the one training on King Kai's planet were given life again-" she was cut off by a perverted old man's scratchy voice, "as hot as Bulma!" The woman's eyes grew big and she turned her head to meet the old man and the humanoid pig who were just as surprised as the woman who's face was burning red hot.

"Your wish has been granted, until the next time" and with that Shenron disappeared and the dragon balls flew apart waiting till they regenerated in a year

Bulma collapsed on her knees just praying to Kami that Shenron didn't hear what she thought he did, if so there would be a lot of explaining to do

...

On King Kai's planet

An aura of light surrounded Goku, he had never been brought back to life and was curious as to how it happened that he'd be given life again, little did he know he was in for a big surprise. As the aura dissipated he found King Kai looking at him in a very strange way along with Gregory and bubbles who didn't care either way. The blue man stammered "um... Goku, what exactly did they wish for down there"

Goku furrowed his brow, "what do you..." the saiyan paused and brought his hand up to his face. It felt soft to the touch, not his usual rough skin, that's when he noticed the hair obstructing his eyes and down his back, "King Kai...?" Goku started to get a panicked look on her new face, somehow being brought back had changed Goku into a woman! What was happening, why was this happening, was this permanent? So many thoughts floating around in the new woman's head she didn't even remember why she had been brought back

"GOKU!" The blue man shouted "you have to get going to save the earth, remember?" Suddenly the new found woman remember what her purpose was, defeat the saiyans. She had to defend her friends

Goku pulled her eyes away from her new body, "..right, I need to go" The saiyan began to fly away but her mentor grabbed her boot "Goku, wait I have a way you can get there faster" as the Kai spoke everything blacked out for a moment and the next thing Goku new was face planting the floor in front of King Yemma. "Ouch! King Kai that smarts, why'd you do that?" She looked around and then noticed the souls lined up

"Heh, sorry buddy but you needed a faster way to get here so I used a technique I know, now go!" Then suddenly King Kai was gone again. Goku shook her head trying to wrap her head around what just happened when she felt an old wrinkled hand around her arm

"Goku?" The old Guardian inquired "I heard the wish but I didn't think it would do this" Kami trailed off. He looked at Earth's savior. Her hair had the same basic style but cascaded down her back, and Goku was small now, much smaller than before but being brought back Shenron was generous and made the old gi she was wearing fit to the saiyans body.

Goku noticed the Guardian with the puzzled look and spoke up meekly in her soft feminine voice "Kami, we need to get back.." The warrior stood up proudly "We'll discuss it later" She nodded and Kami nodded back. Resting a hand on the woman's shoulder Kami transported them to the lookout

"All right Goku, you trained for this. Now please save our planet" Suddenly the threat of the saiyans seemed small in Goku's shadow, she could do anything and always seemed to rise to the challenges of Earth. He was more of a guardian to Earth than Kami, and Kami knew that. "Make me proud, Son Goku" Kami said as she rode off on the nimbus cloud

...

The Saibamen? What was Nappa thinking, these saibamen were weak. They were Radditz's and he was defeated by the pathetic Namek. 'Where is Kakarot? Surely he wouldn't run away from a fight. He is a saiyan warrior! Even if he is a low class being compared to me' Vegeta stood proud watching the Earthlings scramble to beat the animal like being sprouted from the dirt. As the fight broke out a sort of ring was formed by the people and a weak male the humans called Yamaha was singled out with another saibamen. They fought one on one until it appeared that the man had won, Vegeta smirked as he realized the strategy of his pawn. As the human towered over his defeated enemy he praised to his deity while his friends cheered, then suddenly his laugh was cut off by the minion jumping up and latching onto him. The saibaman snickered and yelled as it prepared to detonate "finally some action, Nappa, I was worried I would have to take care of this fool" The prince sneered at his servant. Nappa just stood there and laughed as the defense of earth realized their comrades fate.

In the final moments of the human's life terror was on his eyes, no doubt he was remembering a poor excuse of a mate or maybe his pathetic family. Whatever the case the Mighty Prince wanted it to be over so he could get his wish, as the saibaman screeched his final warning right before the detonation there was a female voice off in the distance

"Yamcha!"

As everyone looked at the woman wearing the orange gi she raised her hands to her temples

"SOLAR FLARE!"

Suddenly Vegeta could only see white, as the prince tried to regain his vision he heard the sound of a ki blast fly, every hair on his body stood straight up and he began firing ki wildly where he thought the woman had been standing. As his vision returned the saiyan noticed that the others were recovering as well

'It affected them too.. interesting' Vegeta ponder this as he looked around for the strange woman who blinded him while trying to regain his royal composure.

"Where did that woman go?!" Nappa yelled to the earthlings who looked quite as bewildered as the two saiyans. Then suddenly it hit Vegeta, that male, Yamcha, was nowhere to be found but there was a burnt pile of saibamen in a small crater. Two veins on either side of the prince's widows peak bulged with anger as he tried to process what he let happen.

"Nappa..." he stammered out "are you telling me you let a lowly woman take advantage of us and destroy a saibaman!?" Vegeta glared at his right hand man wondering why he let such foolishness to go on. "Enough of this child's play!" The mighty prince raised his hand and a small orb flickered to life and blasted at the green monsters who cowered in fear.

"WHERE IS KAKAROT!" The shorter saiyan screamed out making even Nappa cringe

"Up here You monster!" A sickly cheerful voice said from above him

...

Goku couldn't believe her luck. She got there just in time to save Yamcha

'He can't afford to die, he has to get back to Bulma and we can't wish him back again' the thought rattled around in her head for a bit, The woman laid Yamcha down behind a bewildered Krillin, who along with the rest of the Z fighters had dropped jaws.

"I can't believe there's a woman stronger than me!" blurted out an embarrassed Tien. Piccolo smirked and and muttered "This is no ordinary woman Tien, look closer" but before he even finished Gohan had already put it together and ran forward

"Dad!" The child ran towards the female saiyan and grabbed his legs as tight as he could causing the other fighters to go mute with shock. "Buddy is that you...?" Came from the wide eyed monk

"Mhm" Goku nodded "I have no idea what caused this but I'm here and I'm ready to fight. It seems that Mr. Grumpy wants me, you guys take the big fella" She rubbed her son's hair and then continued "and be careful" as Goku flew up to the rock pillar she mouthed thank you to Piccolo. He immediately understood and nodded back

"Alright you heard, Goku" Tien tried to hold back a chuckle as he and the others faced their threat, Nappa.

"Guys am I dead...?" Yamcha groaned "or did that woman just tell us she's Goku" he sat up behind everyone and quickly realized they were in a fighting position. He sprang into action next to his friends. Krillin who was still shocked nodded. "Just making sure" he murmured.

"WHERE IS KAKAROT!" Screamed the angry saiyan. Goku who had learned her lesson from her brother kept her power hidden and spoke up

"Up here you monster!" The female saiyan bit out at her opponent who looked up in shock to see a woman

"Is this a joke? Last time I checked Kakarot is male name! And Radditz was bested by Kakarot and the Namek" he looked enraged. Goku could sense his power, it was more than what she got from training under King Kai.

'I can do this, if they can just keep the big guy away from me' She readied a fighting pose and glared down at the smaller saiyan "well if you don't believe me then come fight me. What have you to lose?" She smirked proud of how well she felt she could get under the saiyans skin. Goku could practically see the spikey haired saiyan's blood boil

"Alright 'Kakarot" Vegeta said in a mocking tone towards the woman "If you think you have what it takes come face me" He took a defensive pose "THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!"

Goku smirked, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. 'A fight is a fight and this bad boy seems eager' she launched herself forward, planning the battle in her head trying to figure out the Prince's strategy. In a moments the gap between the two had closed to nothing and this caught Vegeta off guard. Goku had become incredibly fast under the training with King Kai. Her recent transformation wasn't hurting either, she seemed so nimble and light. Discovering her newfound agility Goku planned he perfect first attack. Just when her torso was head level with the alien warrior she swung her leg to her the side of his head. Vegeta smirked and got ready to grab the attackers leg, then as fast as it appeared it just disappeared. She was gone.

"KAIOKEN!" A red aura appeared around Goku and she couldn't help but smile. All of the training she revived had most certainly prepared her for this. Before Vegeta could react she pumped her leg up straight into his back sending the noble Prince into the spire Goku had been standing on moments ago. Dust flew up and for a brief moment no Ki could be sensed. Goku wasn't playing around though, she knew that was not enough to finish him so as her Kaioken faded she readied to defend herself.

The whole area was frozen in dead silence as all of the people had witnessed Goku's humiliation of the saiyan prince. No one moved for several minutes just watching. But after what seemed like forever Piccolo caught a sight out of the corner of his vision. Nappa was charging an attack, and all of the humans were standing around letting him.

"Everyone scatter!" As the words escaped his mouth they did, except Gohan. He had seen it coming and frozen just the same, there was no dodging it for little Gohan, he just want fast enough and for Piccolo it meant only one thing.

As the light faded from the attack it seemed that nothing had happened. "Ah come on, that attack should've killed somethin' at least the runt" Nappa belly ached, but Piccolo had intervened and took the full force of the attack, the green demon just smirked as he stood there above the kid. His clothes had burnt and he was scarred, but Gohan was alive and that's all he needed. He grunted and fell onto his back. Seemingly dead Nappa slacked off, one of his strongest opponents had been defeated

"Piece of cake" Goku caught the words from the big saiyan while watching where he had left Vegeta and turned to see what was happening. She found her son over Piccolo.. crying? Piccolo looked injured and there didn't seem to be any Ki from him. 'What happened?!' Goku choked back tears as she watched the seen. 'Am I... crying? I don't cry. What's wrong with me?' But before she could figure out why Vegeta emerged from his hiding hole enraged.

"Kakarot! You'll pay for that! No one bests the prince of all saiyans. Especially not a low class woman" Vegeta charged forward but Goku had time to block. They traded blows but the female saiyan could not give her full attention to the fight because she kept checking her friends' Ki signatures. Not to mention these tears in her eyes. Vegeta wasted no time in noticing this fact

"The mighty Kakarot, crying?" He landed a blow in her gut "ha! You're weak, you call yourself a saiyan and yet you weep for lower life forms, do you know nothing of what you are" The prince mocked, but Goku still felt the tears come down. They weren't slowing her down but Vegeta didn't seem to know that, and this gave Goku and idea. She didn't know how but a new wave of tears came forth and she doubled over in tears causing Vegeta to spit in disgust at her "really Kakarot, tears? Perhaps if this is what it takes to beat you then-" but before Goku could attack or Vegeta could finish his sentence a blood curdling scream ripped through the tension followed by a flash of light. As the flash of light dissipated only 5 of the 6 remains Ki's remained.

Vegeta laughed registering the power to be as strong as Nappa's "well well Kakarot, it seems that another friend has perished, are you going to cry some more? Please don't soil the remainder of the saiyan race with your tears. I'll give you a choice. Die quickly now and save your pride or continue this pathetic attempt to defy your prince" Vegeta stood over Goku with his arms crossed, pleased with himself that he had the upper hand

Inside Goku knew that she couldn't give up, for which ever one of her friends had perished to that brute she had to make them pay. "You monsters come here and kill my friends, just for your sick games!" Goku stood up with a new resolve, no more tears and no more distractions. She would beat Vegeta for her friends.

"Alright! You want me to give up? It sounds like you're scared you bully" Goku took her Ki charging stance "KAIOKEN TIMES TWO!" And the two titans clashed in a fury of flying fists and feet.

...

"Kakarot, you won't catch this one. But if you don't you can kiss your planet good bye!" The angry battle scared saiyan raised his right hand to meet his left and pulled back charging a massive Ki blast that Goku knew very well would blow up the planet, she charged a Ka-Meh-Ha-Meh-Ha of her own but it failed to meet his power level

'I'm sorry King Kai, i have to take it to three!' She took a breathe and released her attack just moments before Vegeta released his. But then the ace in the hole came out

"KAIOKEN TIME THREE!" And with that the two warriors attacks met stale mating on impact. Goku's body couldn't take more but just before her mind gave up the image up Piccolo, and that flash of light that killed one of her friends, she hoped it had been a fluke and they were all still alive but the odds weren't good. "I can't take more!" She shouted unthinkingly, the tears began to appear again, this time from the strain on her body.

'How could be be this much stronger than me! I just can't do it' but just as she was giving up, Vegeta faltered, for whatever reason her Ki pushed just a bit further giving her the resolve that perhaps a time four would be enough, so she played her card and screamed, whether or not it was what she wanted to say Goku couldn't say but it worked and her attack sped up his and smashed into the Prince sending him flying. The Ka-Meh-Ha-Meh-Ha vanished from her hands and so did the light from her eyes. She collapsed on the ground and everything seemed to disappear.


End file.
